Legends
by Icy0Raine
Summary: Zabuza didn't believe in legends. Haku believed in only one. A red thread of fate bound them together for all eternity. That's what Haku believed.


Zabuza didn't believe in legends. It was all a crock of shit to him. But the boy, Haku, believed in only one. He didn't believe in fairy tales, didn't believe that making wishes on falling stars would come true, but he DID believe that he and Zabuza were connected by an invisible thread. According to legend, it was the "Red thread of fate", a thread that binds lovers together for all eternity. No matter what Zabuza told him, no matter what he had to do, he would never leave Zabuza's side.

Even if Haku were to leave, they would find themselves together once again later on. For Haku, leaving wasn't an option, not when he finally had a reason to live. Not when he was finally wanted, no, needed by someone. Zabuza could say all the harsh things he wanted, get as rough as he needed. Haku wasn't going anywhere. No words were needed, no kind things, no loving things. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Zabuza needed him. Things didn't need to be voiced out loud.

Because words of love in a world of battle were not needed. As long as one felt, it didn't matter. Gender didn't matter, where you came from didn't matter. Haku didn't care that they were both men. Zabuza didn't seem to care, either. It relieved stress, and brought Haku closer to Zabuza in ways no one else could. It made Haku swell with pride that Zabuza never let anyone but him that close. It HAD occurred to him that it was only because he was the only one around Zabuza that much, but Zabuza even pushed away whores when they could only afford to stay at cheap inns where they did business.

Haku screamed louder than the whores on those nights, even when it hurt more than it felt good. Zabuza wasn't gentle with him, but he still found release, even with the pain. Those nights, Zabuza slept in the same bed as him, too tired and mind too foggy to move. He even allowed Haku to cuddle up to him. No words were ever said the next morning. They showered, ate and moved on.

Haku was always there, he was never far away. He kept hidden, in case of an ambush, and moved faster than the blink of an eye. His kekkei genkai also greatly helped. Although it quickly drained him, he managed to get the battles done quickly and without much effort. He never complained, either.

"Zabuza-san?" Haku asked, looking out the window at the sky that was filled with dark clouds. "What?" he asked, a bit too roughly. The boy didn't flinch, not once. "I've been thinking." Haku said, softer than before. "About?" Zabuza looked up from sharpening his sword. "What will happen, when you finally achieve your goal?" Zabuza looked quizzically at Haku, eyes fixed in a permanent, eternal glare. He scowled a bit, they were still a long way off. "What do you mean 'What will happen?', I become Mizukage, that's what happens."

"I apologize, Zabuza-san." Haku smiled, looking back out the window. He didn't think Zabuza would notice the shaking. He couldn't bear to think about being abandoned, and no longer being useful or needed. "Were you wondering what will happen to you after I accomplish everything?" Zabuza asked, looking up at Haku. Haku had his back turned, and he couldn't see the softness in Zabuza's eyes. "Sometimes." Haku admitted. Zabuza smirked. "You gave your life to me, Haku. You're MY weapon, MY property. Do you really think I'm going to throw you away so easily?"

"Thank you, Zabuza-san." Haku smiled, pressing his hands and forehead against the window. That was all he needed to hear. No other words needed to be said. He didn't speak of his belief in the legend of the Red Thread of Fate. He didn't need to speak of their souls having been bound together for eternity by an invisible thread. They would find each other again, as many times as it took for them to become true lovers, even if it took a million lifetimes or more. He was Zabuza's, mind, body and soul, and Zabuza was his. They only had each other, and that was the way it would be for all eternity.


End file.
